Magia Rechazada
by Escritoras Unidas
Summary: Rechazada y denegada desde antes de nacer. Está es la vida de Mikan Yukihara, una vida llena de golpes y malos tratos por parte de sus compañeros y otros hechiceros, hasta que un día algo drásticamente cambiara su vida. Esperamos que lo disfruten. Advertencia: Lemmon.


**_Bueno este fic está hecho por todos nosotras ~ Ivette ~Yanelix ~Nekomini~ Floor Cita. La que propuso la idea principal fue Yanelix y entre todas seguimos ayudando con la trama y lo que ocurrirá. Esperamos que lo disfruten ^-^_**

* * *

_Primer cap..._

Un día común y corriente en el Reino Alice, si, un día ordinario en un reino no tan ordinario, ya que la mayoría de sus habitantes son poseedores de magia negra o blanca.

Pero actuaban como cualquier persona. Un horario normal de gran trabajo agotador, la única excepción es que todos los hombres de familia tendrían que ir a una reunión general del Reino, donde el príncipe Izumi se hacía presente dando su opinión y causando un gran temor; El príncipe era poseedor de magia negra y por lo que se ha escuchado es muy despiadado, mataba y torturaba por diversión, andaba todas las noches con prostitutas y hay rumores de que más de una vez violo a una simple campesina de magia blanca, pero siempre fue encubierto por su padre el rey. Esté señor tendría ya sesenta años, pero era más débil que un hombre de su edad, ya que las heridas de batallas y guerras pasadas han dejado huella en él, esté hombre estaba arrepentido por los actos que había hecho en su juventud, como: asesinar, robar, violar, estafar, etc. Se notaba que su hijo había salido igual que él.

Pero volviendo al punto principal, ya ha atardecido y todos los hombres de familia se juntaron en una amplia habitación que pertenecía al Reino.

Después de una plática común en la que el príncipe Izumi no dijo absolutamente nada, este decidió hablar antes de que se terminara.

- Queridos, amigos quiero que sepan que somos una familia, una familia - decía con tono sarcástico y con un toque de cinismo-Pero de que seamos una familia no significa que habrá lienzos sentimentales ni piedad.- Dijo con egotismo mientras dirigía una mirada de desprecio hacia los sus oyentes.

- Si príncipe, nosotros le obedeceremos y no le deshonraremos - dijo uno de los hombres más confiables

- Si mi señor, pero ¿Cuál será el castigo del que desobedezca?- pregunto otro de los hombres

- Primero, por favor no me digan príncipe, ya que en poco tiempo seré rey. Mi padre es viejo, un vejestorio que consume aire sin propósito y morirá pronto - dijo serio como si se tratara de un tema cotidiano - Y es más que obvio que el castigo de quién me desobedezca será una muerte lenta y dolorosa - Dijo en un tono frio, gélido y sádico, como si estuviera ansioso para que eso ocurriese.

Cosa que causo que todos los hombres que se encontraran en la reunión se estremecieran y deseaban no ser uno de los que sufriría ese castigo mortal.

- Pero ahora - dijo cambiando drásticamente el tema - Llegando al tema que quería "conversar " - dijo lo último con una risa que estremeció a más de uno.

- Sobre que señor - dijo uno de los hombre siendo curioso ante el futuro rey.

- Mi padre es un viejo, no tiene poder, necesito que ustedes como mi fieles servidores... lo maten - Todos los espectadores quedaron atónitos con lo que sus oídos escuchaban - Necesito que lo maten para convertirme en su rey y hacer lo que corresponde, no teniendo piedad como él, se nota que los años lo ablandaron - dijo como si estuviera avergonzado de la actitud de su padre.

- Pero señor no podemos hacer eso, él es el rey - dijo uno de los hombres poniendo un pero.

- ¿Estas contrariándome? hijo de puta - dijo histérico.

- n...no s...señor n...o lo esto-y haciendo, pero... - decía titubeando.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?!- dijo gritando haciendo que todos los hombres quedaran helados por el miedo.

- Señor no fue mi... -pero no pudo terminar debido a que el príncipe empezó con uno de sus castigos, haciendo que con su magia que se le salieran los ojos e intestinos.- y eso para que les sirva a no corregirme y ponerme peros - dijo el príncipe enfadado, mientras todos los hombres miraban con los ojos saltones como había quedado el cuerpo de su compañero.

Todos empezaron a asustarse y uno trato de salir corriendo pero antes de llegar a la puerta, Izumi con su magia hizo que se cerrara, impidiendo la salida.

- Ahora veo que son unos cobardes que se asustan por todo, he notado que no me sirven para nada, ni para matar a un viejo, y ahora que les conté mi plan y no servirán...Tendré que matarlos -dijo para empezar a expandir su magia y matarlos a todos lenta y dolorosamente... Cabezas caían, ojos se salían, se destripaban fácilmente, lágrimas en los ojos de las cabezas que volaban.

Y después de ese escenario de masacre, se veía un Izumi alejándose mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Para después dirigirse a su closet y sacar su saco para salir a las oscuras calles de Alice.

- Va, sabía que en esta parte del reino no iba a encontrar nada bueno, todos unos miserables y miedosos que le tienen miedo a matar a un simple viejo - decía refunfuñando.

De la nada apareció la silueta de una mujer que con la poca luz de la luna se pudo ver que era castaña y que tenía unos grandes ojos avellanos. Cosa que la joven se acercó al príncipe y futuro rey.

-¿Qué es lo que hace aquí joven? ¿No cree que el estar acá es peligroso? – preguntó ella

- Mejor eso te debo decir a ti jovencita. Una niña tan hermosa como tú no debe andar por las calles sola, puede haber violadores, u otros hombres con malas intenciones.

- Si pero yo se defenderme sola, siempre lo he hecho - dijo con tono confiada y sin miedo-ya que no he podido contar con las autoridades de este reino. ¿Además que no usted es un hombre? usted mismo está diciendo que me puede hacer daño - decía la castaña.

- Si puedo hacerle daño, pero a una joven tan hermosa no le haría tal maldad - dijo el joven príncipe acercándose a ella.

- ¿Qui...quien es usted? - dijo la joven retrocediendo al ver la cercanía del chico

- ¿en serio quiere saber hermosa muchacha? - dijo acercándose mas

- ¡S...si! -dijo tartamudeando

- yo soy el príncipe Izumi y futuro rey de Alice joven muchacha, ¿me darías el honor de saber su nombre? - dijo atrapándola en una de las paredes.

- Yu...Yuka - dijo extremadamente sonrojada.

- Que bello nombre, al igual de la que lo porta, es hermosa como la luna - dijo el alagándola.

- Gracias, ¿y qué hace usted por estos lugares?- preguntó

- Bueno es que me aburre estar encerrado, ya sabes soy el príncipe y tengo que estar haciendo mil y un cosas y estar protegido ya que soy el próximo rey del Reino.- Decía egocéntrico.

- Y salir a dar un paseo - mintió

- Bueno la llevó a su casa

- No, gracias se regresar sola

- Por favor –insistió- quiero asegurarme de que llegue a casa sana y salva.

- Es...está bien

De ahí empezaron a caminar, había un silencio incomodo, hasta que la castaña habló.

- ¿Cuando llego aquí?

- Hoy día, me pienso ir mañana en la noche.

- Ah - dijo con un sentimiento de soledad en el pecho.

- ¿Acaso quieres que me quede? - preguntó burlesco.

- ¡No es eso! - Grito sonrojada

Se escuchó una sonora risa por parte del príncipe- eres divertida, pero bueno, por ti eh de quedarme una semana más.

- Pe...Pero...yo - tartamudeo - Ahí es mi casa - señalo de repente.

- Ah ok - la dejo en el umbral.

- Gracias - decía con las mejillas rojitas.

- Fue un placer, mañana vendré por ti, quiero conocerte.

- ¿¡Qué?! Pe... Pero no...- empezó a titubear y a negarse.

- Nada de peros nos vemos mañana hermosa - Y desapareció entre la fría obscuridad de la noche.

- Hasta mañana... susurro entrándose a hacia su casa. Mañana será un largo día.

* * *

**_¡Hola! este cap. fue hecho por mi ~Yanelix y ~Nekomini. Espero que les haya gustado ^-^_**


End file.
